Tomb Wader
|hint = A special gem lies at the end of the death route. |relictimes = PAL: : 2:44:00 : 1:45:04 : 1:24:00 NTSC: : 2:44:00 : 1:45:03 : 1:24:00 Remake: : 2:44:00 : 1:45:03 : 1:24:00 |developertime = Original: 1:11:16 (Corey Strock) Remaster: 1:16.51 |prev = Future Frenzy |next = Gone Tomorrow }} Tomb Wader (きょうふ！ ナイルがわはんらん lit. Terror! Nile River is Flooding in Japanese) is the twentieth level as well as the fifth and last level of the fourth warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. Name origin *The name of the level is a pun on the popular video game series Tomb Raider. Tomb Raider deals with an archaeologist by the name of Lara Croft, who travels through ancient tombs as a part of her adventure. The "Wader" part of the name comes from Crash traveling through the water portions throughout the level. *In the Japanese version, the level's name is "Terror! Nile River is Flooding", literally indicating that this level takes place in the Nile River. Overview Once again Crash is back to ancient Egypt where he must travel through a pyramid avoiding ancient traps and enemies. Some of the enemies in this level include scarabs, mummies with spiked coffins and lab assistants carrying ancient Egyptian shields. This level also features numerous paths that are filled with water. Crash must take precautions when taking these routes because the tombs filled up with water fast and he risks drowning if he isn't out of the way in time. He can make use of steel crates and platforms that can float in the water to avoid an untimely death. The level also features a death route that contains the blue gem. Enemies *'Spiked Coffin Mummy '- These are lab assistants disguised as mummies hopping around in a coffin that contains spikes at the bottom of it. Crash will not be able to attack these mummies with regular attacks. The only way to kill them is either by jumping on their heads, or using the Fruit Bazooka. *'Shield Carrier' - These goons carry a shield and try to prevent Crash from proceeding on into the level. They can be defeated by simply spinning them away, or by jumping on them while their shield is down. *'Scarabs' - These scarabs appear in the water section of the level. When the water level is low, they can be seen walking on it. However, when the water level raises, they can be seen flying above the water. Crash can simply jump on them or spin them away to defeat them. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate (bonus round only) *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2 seconds) *TNT Crate Walkthrough Tomb Wader - Clear Blue Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 20)|Both gems Tomb Wader - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 51)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 25 Tomb Wader (Clear & Blue Gem)-3 Gallery Tomb Wader Thumbnail.png Scarab_Beetle.png|A Scarab Beetle tombwader1.png tombwader2.png tombwader3.png tombwader4.png tombwader5.png tombwader6.png tombwader7.png tombwader8.png tombwader9.png 3i20.png|Level icon from the load/save screen crash bandicoot.jpg 20. Tomb Wader.jpg Tomb Wader Remastered.png|Remastered level 20_SaveSlotImages_TombWader.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *This level has the longest time in the game to earn a Sapphire Relic. *At one part of the death route, the music changes back to the normal level music and then changes back to the death route theme. *The scarab at the beginning of the level serves as a good reference for time trials. When the scarab reaches the right side and turns, the water level will drop, when the scarab reaches the left side and turns, the water rises. With good timing and speed, the player can use this scarab to know when to start the time trial and not get stopped by the water. *During development, this level contained the Purple Gem. *The outline of the 2x2x2 iron crates in this level before they are triggered by the ! crates, are of one big cube rather than being the outline of 8 regular sized crates. This means they appear all at once when their ! crate is hit, rather than one at a time if they were classed as individual crates, saving some time when faced with the rising waters.In the N. Sane Trilogy, these outline crates appear as 8 individual ones. *This is the only level in Warped where an ! crate activates nitro crates from outline crates (in the bonus round). As it also triggers a TNT crate to appear, there is a glitch that if the player hits the nitro switch crate before they do the bonus stage, the TNT crate won't appear thus not enabling Crash to get all the crates for the level. **In the N. Sane Trilogy, the nitro switch crate does not trigger the deactivated nitro crates, meaning they and the TNT can be present after activating the switch crate. es:Tomb Wader fr:Tomb Wader it:Tomb Wader pt:Tomb Wader ru:Tomb Wader Category:Levels Category:Egyptian Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Levels with Death Routes Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Levels with Colored Gems